With You
by accioyana
Summary: Beca's voice filled the room, sending shivers down Chloe's spine. It was beautiful, she was beautiful.


"You've got something on your nose, Chlo!" Beca reached for Chloe's nose meaning to wipe her soapy hands on her girlfriend.

Chloe laughed as she tries miserably to dodge Beca's hands and ended up having her whole face with soap. "Arrgghhh, Becaaa!" rang throughout the kitchen with fits of laughter ringing afterwards. The two were finishing up with the dishes when suddenly darkness engulfed them.

"What the…" One of them breathed. Drawers can be heard being pulled open in search for a flashlight.

"I got the flashlight, Chlo." Beca twisted the head of the device and a line of light illuminated their coffee maker.

"Did you forget to pay the electricity bill, Becs?" Chloe asked while searching for some candles and matches.

Beca threaded through their apartment, "I paid it the day before, I'm going out to check what happened.".

Chloe lighted up some candles in their living room, making sure that nothing will be caught on fire. She flopped herself on their couch and waited for Beca to return. The dancing flame from the candle entertained her for some minutes and was broken by the sound of the door being opened.

"You look comfy there." Beca flopped on the couch. "I caught up with our neighbor and we went down to check what happened. Apparently, some guys were firing up some big assed firecrackers and it hit the post where our power was connected to. They said it'll take about an hour before the power comes back."

"Did you charge you laptop? You said you need to be done with a mix before midnight." Chloe lied down on the couch and rested her head on Beca's lap.

"Done with that, I already sent it before we had dinner." Beca began stroking Chloe's hair. A soft sigh can be heard from the red head. "So, what do you want to do to pass the time?"

"Just stay here. This is comfy." Chloe said and buried her face on Beca's shirt.

Beca began humming under her breathe. She was surfing aimlessly at youtube to look for some songs she could use for a mix she's meaning to give to Chloe and she came across with that particular song. She loved it. She can't shake it off her system.

"What are you humming there, oompa loompa?"

"A song, Weasley."

"Sing it to me? Please?"

Beca smiled at the request of her girlfriend, they would do that, ask each other to sing, because they could never get enough of each other's voice.

"What do you want me to sing?" Beca played with Chloe.

"The song you were humming." Chloe replied.

Beca chuckled and thought of another song, "My heart goes shalala lala, shalala in the morning.  
Oh oh oh shalala lala, shalala in the sunshine." Beca laughed, Chloe was poking her sides saying "Not that!" "Shalala lala, shalala lala in the evening. Shalala lala shalala lala just for you." Beca ended singing the chorus part of Vengaboys' Shalala Lala.

"Weirdo." Chloe said and pouted. "Come on! Sing me the song you were humming." Chloe continued showing her puppy dog eyed and pouted face on Beca. "Please?" She pleaded.

"Fine." Beca smiled. "You know I can't say no to that." She kissed Chloe's forehead. "Or you, I can never say no to you."

Chloe shifted so she can see Beca's face better, their eyes met, Chloe gave her a sweet smile, encouraging the smaller girl. Beca took a breathe, fixed her gazed at the girl lying on her lap, returned the smile and began with the first verse of the song.

"I wanna watch you undress, I wanna watch you glow. Let your hair down, all around, cover us both. You come in wave, we crash and we roll. You surround me, pull me, drown me, and swallow me whole."

Chloe knew when a song meant something to Beca, she knew Beca wasn't just singing for her, Beca was singing to her.

"You turn, turn, turn, turning me on, like a slow fire burn, I know that it's wrong. Still I run, run, run, run right into you, yeah I run, run, run, run right into you. "

Beca was instantly reminded of Chloe when she first heard the song. It wasn't just a song to her now, it was a musical embodiment of her feelings towards Chloe, and of how their relationship has been for the last year they've been together. Whatever happens, Chloe's where Beca turns to, run back to.

"You pull me in close, you buckle my knees. I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe. You trace my lines, stirring my soul. Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode."

Beca's love for Chloe sometimes scares her. Chloe was the only one who really got to know the real Beca. It scares her that sometimes, she knew more about Beca. How Chloe knows how to make her coffee, how she likes it with two packs of creamer and sugar. How she always wears that one sweater her mom gave her when she was 12 every Friday night. How sometimes she'd prefer to eat cereals for dinner. Chloe became Beca's everything, her whole world. And it scares her that whatever they have right now would end, because right now, all Beca thinks about is her future with the beautiful, funny, caring, loving, red head.

"You turn, turn, turn, turning me on, like a slow fire burn, I know that it's wrong. Still I run, run, run, run right into you, yeah I run, run, run, run right into you. "

Chloe never gave a second thought with barging into the brunette's life, sure there were some "personal space" issue, but it was different with Beca. Beca allowed her to burst that space of hers, and Beca allowed her to see who she truly is, from the badass attitude, to the little girl inside of her. Chloe was the only one who saw and knows that Beca breaks down after having a nightmare. Chloe was the only one who saw Beca cry at the day of the anniversary of her father leaving her mother. Chloe was there, and she has no plans of leaving.

"I'm amazing when you're beside me, I am so much more. And I feel your fingers pound like thunder. I am so much more, so much more."

Beca's voice filled the room, sending shivers down Chloe's spine. It was beautiful, she was beautiful.

"Turn, turn, turn, turning me on like a slow fire burn, know that it's wrong still I run, run, run, run right into you. Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you. Still I run, run, run, run right back to you. Turning me on. Like a slow fire burn."

Beca ended the song, smiling at Chloe, "Happy now?" she said as she reached for Chloe's hand and kissed it.

"Very much." Chloe replied, sitting up a little, her free hand cupped Beca's face and laid a gentle kiss on the smaller girl's lips.

* * *

Characters and songs mentioned in this fic are not owned by me, they belong to their respectful owners. Do leave a review so I can do better the next time I write. Thank you fro reading!

Songs used:

Shalala Lala by Vengaboys and Run by Matt Nathanson feat Jennifer Nettles and Kristian Bush


End file.
